


A Magical Hunger Games

by Mapleleaf40



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapleleaf40/pseuds/Mapleleaf40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When best friends, Eevee Moon and Jason Hakeem, discovers a portal inside a cave, they decide to go through it, hoping for adventure. The portal takes them to an alternative dimenison called Panem. There, Eevee and Jason meets Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, and Peeta Mellark. The kids also learns about the cruelty of the Capitol and the Hunger Games. They are then reaped for the 74th Hunger Games, and they will have to use their magic and wits to survive. Will they find another portal and go back home, or will they die a brutal and painful death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Portal

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you guys will know, this story is on Fanfiction.net. However, due to some difficulties (long story), I will post the story on here (and the works I'm planning on writing).

A young vixen was sitting alone in a clear area of the forest. Her reddish brown fur gleamed in the sunlight as she sunbathed. She opened her black eyes and got up to her paws. The fox yawned as she stretched. She lifted her nose and sniffed, smelling plants, berries, and dog…huh? She sniffed again; making sure her nose wasn’t messing with her.

The scent of dog filled her nostrils as the smell became stronger. Her eyes widen in horror as she realized the dog was coming after her. The fox took off running as she heard loud barking. She looked behind her and realized the dog was faster than she thought. He was hot on her long, bushy tail!

The dog was a German shepherd with dark brown and black fur, but he was mostly black. His dark brown eyes shone with menace as he chased the fox deeper into the forest. The fox spotted the edge of a hill and stopped. The dog, noticing this, tried to stop, but he ended up bumping into her, making them tumble down the hill. They came to the bottom of the hill, with the dog pinning the fox. She struggled against him, but he was too strong.

He grinned at her. “Gotcha!”

“Okay, you got me,” growled the fox. “Now, get off of me!”

She glared at the dog, but he wasn’t there. Instead, a 14-year-old wizard with black hair and dark brown eyes, the exact colors of the German shepherd, was there. The boy laughed as he was still on top of her.

“Admit it. You were scared of me. I smelled your fear scent.”

The fox was no longer a fox. Eevee Moon, a 14-year-old witch with reddish brown hair and violet eyes, stared at her best friend, Jason Hakeem, with anger in her eyes.

“Get off –”

A low rumbling sound cut her off. Eevee and Jason looked around to find the source of the noise. They looked at the ground as they realize the noise was coming from underground. A plumb, white rabbit popped out of the ground, spreading a large amount of dirt around the hole the rabbit had dug. On his back was a brown backpack small enough for him to carry. There was more rumbling as a brownish gold kneazle and a brown mouse popped out.

The mouse looked at the teenagers and smirked. “Well, look what we have here. We leave you guys by yourselves just to take a nap and you two were getting a little too playful.”

Eevee and Jason blushed heavily. Jason got off of Eevee and looked at his familiar in anger and embarrassment. “Buckley,” he said angrily. “Get your mind out the gutter!”

Buckley the mouse twitched his whiskers in amusement. The kneazle sighed wearily. “Anyway,” she said, “we have the stuff you’ve asked for, Eevee.”

Eevee didn’t hear her one of her familiars, Cleo, or Jason’s cheering. She was looking at a huge, dark grey cave. She and Jason had seen the cave before and even went inside it, hoping to find treasures (which they didn’t because their parents came to get them). But the cave seemed different somehow. Like it suddenly turned into a magical cave. Eevee frowned. She could sense magic coming from inside. How mysterious, she thought, walking towards the cave.

“Eevee,” Chester the rabbit said nervously. “Where are you going?” Chester was her other familiar. Eevee didn’t answer. She just stared at the cave in amazement.

“Hey!” Jason called. “Wha –”

“Don’t you guys sense the magic inside the cave?” Eevee asked, pointing at it.

“Now that you mentioned it,” Cleo said, frowning. “I did sense strong magic coming from it.”

“Well, we should go investigate,” said Jason, following Eevee.

“What if there’s something bad inside?” Chester asked worryingly.

“Don’t worry, Chester. We’ll be fine,” Eevee said, as she entered the cave with Jason following her.

“Come on, Chester,” Buckley said, running to Jason and climbing to his shoulder. Cleo was shaking her head in disapproval, but she, too, entered the mysterious cave.

Chester gulped. The cave could be dangerous. It could have dark magic and his mistress and his friends could be in danger! He gathered his courage and quickly hopped inside the cave. It was dark in the cave, so Eevee and Jason pulled out their wands. They looked at each other with worried expressions. They knew they weren’t supposed to use magic outside Hogwarts the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and use it only for special circumstances. But, isn’t investigating a cave that has a possibility of having magic a special circumstance?

“Lumos,” Eevee and Jason said together. Bright, white light flared at the tip of their wands. The cave had an eerie aura that sent chills down Eevee’s spine. The group continued walking, getting deeper and deeper. They stopped when they were at the end of the cave.

“That’s strange,” said Eevee in puzzlement. “The magic is strongest here, but I don’t see anything that could hold such power.”

Cleo sat down and put her paw on the wall. “The magic is coming from behind this wall. I can sense it.” She looked at Chester and Buckley. “Can one of you break this wall?”

“Sure,” said Buckley. “But we can do something better!”

He and Chester raised their paws and stared at the wall with concentration. The cave shook as wall slowly began to rise. When it was finished, the gang walked inside and gasped. Colorful crystals, gems, and precious stones littered the cave. Eevee and Jason’s wand light made them shine and glimmer beautifully.

“Whoa,” Jason said awestruck. “Who knew this cave held such wonderful things?”

“If only our parents let us play pirates a little longer,” Eevee said, remembering the last time they played inside the cave.

“Look,” said Cleo. “There’s a door straight ahead.”

The group ran to the door. It was dark blue in color and had stars on it, an unusual pattern for a door. It resembled the night sky. A crescent moon was in the center of the dark blue knob.

“Why is there a door inside a cave?” Jason asked bewildered.

Nobody answered him. Eevee touched the knob. Curiosity rose in her as she twisted the knob. She opened the door. A swirling blue portal was behind it.

“Cool!” Jason said in excitement. “Can we go inside?”

“Yeah,” Buckley answered. “A portal can take us to…well anywhere.”

“But it’s dangerous,” Chester said fearfully.

“That’s what adventure is all about,” said Eevee. “So, are you coming with us?”

Chester sighed. “Well, a familiar is supposed to go where the wizard goes, so I’ll go.”

“Alright,” Jason said. “Is everyone ready to go in?”

“Hold on,” Buckley said. He looked at the crystals, gems, and precious stones. They rose into the air as he mentally carried them. He put them all in the backpack Chester was carrying. “You don’t know when you might need them,” he said as his friends gave him confused looks.

“Anyway,” Eevee said, “it’s adventure time!”

She, Cleo, Chester, Jason, and Buckley walked inside the door and disappeared. The door closed behind them. It began to glow for a second, and then it went back to the way it was before.


	2. Magic Powers & Limitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not part of the story. This is a chapter that explains what Eevee, Jason, and their familiars’ powers are and their limitations.

Eevee Moon

 

 **House** : Gryffindor

 

 **Blood:** Half-blood (Muggle-born mother and pureblood father).

 

 **Siblings:** Two older brothers (Eevee the youngest, Toby the middle child, and Andrew the oldest).

 

 **Special Powers:** Beast-speaker and Shapeshifter. Eevee can communicate to animals, magical or non-magical, and she can transform into anyone and anything. Like a metamorphous, she can change her appearance at will. She can also copy the voices of other people (when she’s in the form of that person) and have the same abilities as the animal she’s transform into (magical or non-magical). Eevee can also talk when she's in the form of someone or something. She can perform half transformations, giving her the look of an animal hybrid. Eevee’s favorite form is a fox.

 

 **Limitations:** Eevee is still a witch-in-training. Because of this, every time she transform into something large and powerful, her magic will drain. If she stays in a large and powerful form for too long, Eevee’s magic will completely drain and she will turn back into her human form. She will have to rest to heal up. Eevee cannot copy the abilities of the person she's transform into. She can only act, behave, and sound like the person. Eevee can also choose to act and behave like them. 

 

Eevee’s Familiars

 

 **Cleo:** Being a kneazle, she has the ability to sense suspicious types and can be aggressive towards them. She also has the ability to talk and can grow into the size of a full grown tiger or bigger.

 

 **Element:** A kneazle’s element is fire. Fire elementals can physical manipulate flames. They can throw fire balls, incinerate most burnable objects, produce flame blasts, and deplete surrounding oxygen. They can also generate large fire balls and flames from thin air.

 

 **Limitations:** Fire elemental familiars need solar power to create flames. At night, their powers are greatly weakened. They are weak to water and they need to keep their emotions in check or else their power will go out of control.

 

 **Chester:** He can transform into a top hat. He can also change his fur to gray, black, brown, or white. Chester can also do Illusion Magic (can make false images of things).

 

 **Element:** A magical rabbit’s element is earth. Earth elementals can mentally levitate, grind, or slice earthen minerals such as granite, soil, sand, and rocks. They can also grind rocks into spears, direct razing sandstorms, generate earthquakes, rock slides, grow and control plants, create fissures and sinkholes. They can also control metal from the earth (like iron) so long as they are touching it.

 

 **Limitations:** Earth elemental familiars cannot control man-made substances like plastic or glass. They also need to keep their feet on the ground. If they are not on the ground, their powers are weakened greatly.

 

Jason Hakeem

 

 **House:** Gryffindor

 

 **Blood:** Muggle-born

 

 **Siblings:** None

 

 **Special Powers:** Animagus. He can talk to animals in his dog (German shepherd) form.

 

 **Limitations:** Like Eevee, he is still a wizard-in-training, so both he and Eevee can’t do spells that is beyond their power. Jason can't talk when he's in his dog form. 

 

Jason’s Familiar

 

 **Buckley:** He has the ability to turn himself and those around him (if he chooses to) invisible. Buckley can also give Muggles the ability to see, hear, and understand familiars of his choosing (like himself, Chester, and Cleo). Buckley can give wizards and witches the temporary ability to understand another wizard’s familiar(s). 

 

 **Element:** All magical mice are earth Elementals.

 

 **Limitations:** Buckley can't turn very large objects invisible. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Of Mockingjays and Arrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Hunger Games or Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Suzanne Collins.

Eevee, Jason, Buckley, Chester, and Cleo fell out of the portal and landed in a grassy field. They looked up to see the circular portal disappearing with a small crack. They looked around to take in their new surroundings. They were in a woods that was strangely not as beautiful as a woods supposed to be. It did have all the animals, trees, and plants woods were supposed to have, but it didn’t seem all colorful and lively.

 

“Where are we?” asked Buckley, his whiskers twitching in confusion.

 

“I don’t know,” said Cleo, “we must be in some kind of dimension.”

 

“You’re saying the portal took us to some strange dimension?” Chester asked, looking around fearfully.

 

“She’s right,” Jason said seriously. “Do you guys sense any magic here?” When Eevee, Buckley, Chester, and Cleo shook their heads he continued. “This place has no magic at all. I highly doubt we’ll come across a witch or wizard in this non-magical world.”

 

“This isn’t good at all,” Chester moaned. “How are we supposed to get back home with no help from witches or wizards?”

 

“Cheer up, Chester,” Eevee said reassuringly. “We have magic, remember? We could use our powers to find another portal that will take us back home.”

 

“And in the meantime,” Jason added smiling, “we could explore this dimension.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right, Jason,” Buckley said, looking at his master in admiration. “So, let’s get a move on!”

 

The group began to walk through the woods.  It wasn’t like any of the woods Eevee, Jason, and the familiars had been to back at home. The woods in this world gave off a corrupted feeling. This is a dimension different than our own, Eevee thought, maybe there’s some evil force at work.

 

Eevee suddenly stopped and looked up at the trees. She gasped and pointed to a tree that had a bird’s nest. “Look guys! There’s a bird up in the tree.”

 

Jason and the familiars stopped walking and looked to where Eevee was pointing. There was a bird sitting on a nest. It had a long black beak and blue feathers with white feathers on its chest.

 

“What kind of bird is it?” Cleo asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Eevee answered. “I’ve never seen the kind of bird before. But it looks like a songbird.”

 

“Maybe you could ask it,” said Jason encouragingly.

 

“Oh yeah,” Eevee said, as though remembering of her abilities.  She looked up at the bird and chirped, _“Hey, little birdie! Mind if I ask you something?”_

The bird looked down at the kids and the animals. Its beady black eyes were filled with shock. _“What did you say?”_

 

 _“Hold on, let me just transform right quick,”_ Eevee chirped back.

 

 She looked closely at the bird for a moment and then she started to shrink. She grew blue feathers all over her body. Her lips disappeared as a long beak started to form. The bird watched in awe and fear as Eevee transformed into a bird that looked exactly like it. Eevee the bird flew up to the other bird and landed next to its nest.

_“My name’s Eevee,”_ She said causally. _“What kind of bird species are you?”_

 

 _“I’m a female mockingjay,”_ answered the bird in shock. _“How did you do that?”_

 

 _“Oh, I have supernatural powers. I’m a Shapeshifter and a Beast-speaker. I’m sure you can figure out what I can do judging by the names.”_ Eevee looked down at Jason and the familiars. _“And my friends down there also possess powers.”_ She switched to human speech. “Jason, can you transform into your dog form and talk with us?”

 

Jason obliged. He transform into his big German shepherd form. _“A mockingjay?”_ he barked. _“I’ve never heard of that species before.”_

_“I guess I have to start from the beginning,”_ said the mockingjay. She told them how the mockingjays came to be. How the Capitol created male jabberjays and left them to die after they’ve been sent lies by the rebels, and how the male jabberjays mated with female mockingbirds and created a new species of songbird.

 

“I guess jabberjays and mockingjays only exist in this dimension,” said Cleo.

 

 _“Dimension?”_ said the mockingjay in confusion.

 

“We’ll tell you our story,” said Buckley.  The group launched into their story of how they got here. They had just finished telling their story to the mockingjay when they suddenly heard soft footsteps coming towards them.

 

“Oh-no,” Chester groaned, “we’re in trouble.”

 

“There’s two Muggles approaching,” Cleo said. “I can sense them.”

 

 _“Bye, Jay. It’s been nice knowing you,”_ said Eevee. _“You don’t mind if I call you Jay?”_

_“No,”_ the mockingjay replied.

 

“ _Bye for now,”_ barked Jason. He transformed back into his human form. Eevee flew down the tree and transformed into her human form.

 

“Buckley,” said Jason. “Turn you and the others invisible.”

 

“But what about you and Eevee,” Buckley asked concerned.

 

“We’ll be all right,” said Jason. “If the situation turns ugly, you guys can be visible and we’ll use magic on them. But right now, just be invisible.”

 

Buckley sighed. He turned to Chester and Cleo. He clapped his paws and he, Chester, and Cleo were out of sight.

 

 “Jason,” said Eevee. “This adventure’s just got –”

 

She didn’t finish her sentence. An arrow came whizzing by had cut her off. Eevee and Jason watched as it landed on the tree that was next to Jay’s tree. They turned and saw two teenagers –a girl and a boy – holding a bow in their hands. It looked like the girl had shot the arrow because she was loading her bow with another one.

 

“Who are you?” said the girl, with suspicion and distrust in her grey eyes. “Answer me or we’ll shoot both of you!”

 

Damn, Eevee thought angrily, looks like our secret is going to be revealed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. District 12, Panem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Hunger Games. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Suzanne Collins.

-Katniss’s POV-

 

I stared at the kids with suspicion. They didn’t look like they were from District 12 or any of the Districts. They look like they were from the Capitol. The girl had reddish brown hair and violet eyes while the boy had black hair and dark brown eyes. I narrow my eyes at the children. They remind me of the runaways that were captured by the Capitol. But these kids were different from the ones Gale and I encountered. They somehow radiate a power I can’t understand. Gale looked at me with raised eyebrow. I knew he sensed something strange about the kids; all the more reason not to trust them.

 

“Who are you?” I asked. “I’ll shoot you again if you don’t answer!” They seem pretty harmless, but I wasn’t about to take any chances.

 

The boy raised his arms. “Okay, we give! We surrender! We’ll tell you our information, but please don’t shoot us!”

 

The girl glared at the boy. “Seriously,” she said angrily, “was all that really necessary?” She turned to me with a friendly smile. “I’m sorry about that. He just likes to joke around a lot. I’m Eevee Moon and he’s Jason Hakeem.”

 

“Hi,” said the boy, waving his hand cheerfully.

 

Gale and I stared at the kids as if they were from another world. We never heard children joke like that before. The kids from the Seam had sad looks on their faces as they slowly starved to death. And considering Eevee and Jason’s heathy looks, they seem pretty well-fed.

 

“You’re not from the Capitol, are you?” Gale asked. “You’re accents are not like the Capitol’s accent.” Gale’s right, I thought. They didn’t have the stupid high-pitched voices Capitol people have; however, they did have an accent I’ve never heard before. It was certainly better than the Capitol accent that’s for sure.

 

“Nope,” Jason said.

 

“I don’t think we should tell you out here,” Eevee said warily. “There’s a chance someone might overhear us.”

 

“Yeah,” Jason said. He snapped his fingers as though he just remembered something. “Oh, that’s right! We don’t even know your names. Who are you, anyway?”

 

“Katniss Everdeen,” I said.

 

“Gale Hawthorne,” Gale said.

 

We lowered our bows. The kids seem friendly enough; however, a part of me was still suspicious of them because of the unknown power coming from them.

 

“Now that we are done introducing ourselves,” said Eevee, “could we come to one of your homes? We’ll tell you more about us there.”

 

Gale and I looked at each other. We had a silent debate on whether to let the children into our homes. Then we nodded in agreement. Eevee and Jason didn’t have any weapons and they were just kids – what could they do?

 

“Fine,” I said. “We’ll take you to my place.”

 

The children grinned. We started walking to the fence that separated the woods from District 12. When we got to the fence, I got down on my belly and crawled through the hole that was hidden by a few bushes. Gale and the kids did the same.

 

“What is this place?” Jason asked, looking around.

 

“District 12,” Gale answered. “Not the brightest place, I admit.” It really wasn’t. The whole place looked dark and gloomy despite the nice weather. The houses were all gray and most of them were in poor condition. My house wasn’t that far so it only took a few minutes to get there. As soon as we went inside, my little sister, Prim, came running to me. She greeted me with a hug.

 

“Hey Katniss and Gale,” Prim said, “how did the hunt go?”

 

“Good,” I tell her. I pointed to the kids. “Prim, this is Eevee Moon and Jason Hakeem. They’re not from here.”

 

Prim frowned and looked at the children. Then she smiled. “Nice to meet you guys. I’m Katniss’s little sister.”

 

Jason gasped in shock. He turned to me, pouting. “You didn’t tell us you had a sister, Katniss. Is Gale your brother? You guys look alike – same olive skin, same gray eyes, and same black hair.”

 

I rolled my eyes. “No, he’s not my brother.” I was starting to get irritated. “Can you just tell us where you’re from so we can get this over with?”

 

“Okay, okay,” Eevee muttered. “No need to be impatient.”

 

”We might as well sit down,” Jason said. “It’s a long story.”

 

We obliged. Prim, Gale, and I sat on an old sofa while Eevee and Jason sat down on the floor with their legs crossed. They was about to begin their story when my mother came into the room. I’m surprised she’s out of her room. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the kids.

 

““Eevee Moon and Jason Hakeem,” Gale answered. “We don’t know where they’re from and they are going to tell us now.”

 

“Of course,” said Eevee, waving a hand. “You can sit on that wooden chair, Mrs. Everdeen.”

 

My mother sat down on the chair warily, as if she was afraid the chair will bite her. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes with difficulty.

 

“Before we begin our tale,” Eevee said, “let me ask you a question. Do you believe in magic?”

 

Gale and I gave Eevee a fierce look. I had just about enough of their joking. This is serious business and they’re talking about childish things!

 

“Is this some kind of joke?” Gale asked furiously.

 

Jason laughed. “Of course you don’t believe in magic! It doesn’t exist here in this dimension.” He turned serious. “Eevee and I come from a world way different than yours. You see, in our world wizards and witches exist. We coexist with non-magical people whom we call Muggles.”

 

We gave the kids a look of disbelief. There’s no way in hell magic could possibly exist. How could there be another world where wizards and witches live? Eevee smirked at our disbelieving looks.

“Still don’t believe us?” She turned to her friend. “Show them, Jason.” He nodded. He took out a wooden stick from his pocket. I snorted. How could a _stick_ prove anything? Jason pointed the stick at the chair Mother was sitting in.

 

_“Wingardium Leviosa!”_

Mother shrieked as the chair rose about a foot in the air. My jaw dropped at the sight. Jason flicked his stick and the chair gently went back to the ground. Gale looked astonished. “How did you do that?”

 

“Magic,” said Eevee mysteriously. “We could do almost anything with magic. Jason is an Animagus. He could transform into an animal at will. He could turn into a dog – a German shepherd.” Jason puffed his chest proudly. Eevee continued, “I’m a Shapeshifter and a Beast-speaker. I can transform into anyone and anything and I can talk to animals.”

 

My sister’s eyes widen. “You could do all that?”

 

Eevee nodded. “Yes, but we’ll show you some other time.”

 

Jason snapped his fingers. “Oh, I almost forgot! We have our familiars here.” There was a soft clapping sound as a mouse, a rabbit carrying a small backpack, and a strange-looking cat appeared out of nowhere.

 

“The cat and the rabbit are Eevee’s familiars,” said Jason. “The cat’s name is Cleo and the rabbit is Chester.” He smiled at the brown mouse. “This mouse is my familiar and his name’s Buckley.”

 

“What’s a familiar?” Prim asked curiously.

 

“A familiar is a partner and companion to a witch or wizard,” Eevee answered. “When a wizard bonds with a familiar, the wizard could understand it and could communicate telepathically to each other. Each familiar has its own special powers and they can do Elemental Magic, which is earth, fire, water, air, and even electricity which we call Quintessence. Take Cleo for example. She isn’t really a cat. She is actually a kneazle, which are highly intelligent catlike creatures that have the ability to sense untrustworthy people. Her element is fire.”

 

“That’s all impressive,” I said impatiently, “but you didn’t tell us how you got to Panem.” Noticing the kids’ confused looks, I said, “There is a Capitol which is surrounded by twelve Districts. We call it Panem. It was once North America but it was wiped out.”

 

Jason looked shocked. “What the hell? Are we in some kind of apocalyptic dimension or something? Merlin’s pants, in this dimension the world ended!”

 

Eevee gave Jason a glare. She then turned to us with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry; we were off topic, weren’t we? Well, Jason and I were playing in a forest when we found a cave. We sensed magic coming from inside the cave, so we went inside to investigate. We came across a door which was the source of the magic behind the wall of the cave. It turned out to be a portal. We went inside just to have an adventure and that’s how we came here.”

 

My mother spoke for the first time. She surprised me again. She rarely speaks. “How are you going to get back home?”

 

“We have to find another portal,” Jason said miserably. “But we don’t sense the same magic the portal had before.”

 

“How old are you?” Mother asked suddenly.

 

“We’re 14,” Eevee said confused. “Why?”

 

“Well, looks like you kids came at the wrong time,” Mother said sadly.

 

“Why?” Eevee asked again.

 

“The reaping for the Hunger Games is two days away.”

 

“What’s the Hunger Games?” Jason asked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. The Bakery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Hunger Games. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Suzanne Collins.
> 
> It’s been a while since I updated. There was something wrong with my computer, so my parents had to go get it fix. To make up for lost time, here’s chapter five of this story!

Eevee, Jason, and their familiars were taking a walk through District 12, but they were too absorbed in their own thoughts to notice anything about the place. They were thinking about what their new friends had told them about the Hunger Games.

 

_“What’s the Hunger Games?” Jason asked. Katniss and Gale exchanged looks of uneasiness before Katniss said, “The Hunger Games is a fight to the death on live TV.”_

_Eevee’s eyes widen. “Wait, what? You’re joking, right?”_

_“No, she’s not,” said Gale. There was an angry glint in his grey eyes. “The Capitol had created it to keep the Districts in line. It was a punishment for rebelling against them during the Dark Days.”_

_Jason gasped in horror. “That’s horrible.”_

_“It only gets worse,” said Katniss, “children between the ages of 12 and 18 will have to fight and die in the Hunger Games.”_

After that information Katniss gave them, the kids decided to go for a walk to clear their heads. Eevee thought of her own parents. Her mother and father had fought in the first war against Lord Voldemort and had the scars to prove it.  There were duels in the magical world just to see who’s more powerful. Sometimes it was a friendly competition and other times it isn’t, so it wasn’t uncommon to find a wizard, witch, or even a familiar dead after a duel; but a fight to the death between _children_? That was unheard of.

 

“The Hunger Games,” said Jason humorlessly. “You’ll think it was an eating contest judging by the name.”

 

“Yeah,” Buckley agreed. “What kind of sick bastard would create such a barbaric game?”

 

“The Capitol,” Cleo answered darkly. “That’s who.”

 

“But why punish the Districts for what happened years ago?” Chester asked sadly. “It wasn’t really their fault after all.”

 

“It’s like what Gale said,” Eevee said, “to keep the Districts in line. You can’t rebel if your own children are endangered of being reaped every year.”

 

Eevee’s words had silenced them. After walking out of the Seam, they began to smell a delicious aroma coming from a house. Cleo opened her mouth and sniffed, tasting the scent. “It smells like a bakery.”

 

“Really?” said Jason, rubbing his hands. “It’s a good thing there’s a bakery here because I’m craving cookies.”

 

“Jason, we can’t buy cookies in this place,” said Eevee. “We only have money from our world and I’m pretty sure they don’t accept Galleons, Knuts, or Sickles as payment.”

 

Jason wasn’t listening. He was looking at the window of a house that had the source of the bakery smell. Buckley was there with him. Eevee sighed and followed him. She gasped when she saw what’s inside the behind the window. There were cookies, cakes, and pastries on display for everyone to see. Whoever baked these really had a talent for arts, Eevee thought as she saw the beautiful icing on the cakes.

 

“These are the most beautiful icings I’ve ever seen,” said Buckley. “And that’s saying something.”

 

“It looks like we’re about to find out who done these,” said Cleo. “There’s a blonde boy coming down the stairs.” She looked at Buckley. “Did you cast that spell of yours back at the Everdeen’s house?”

 

Buckley nodded. Before Eevee, Jason, and the familiars had left the house, the mouse had cast his spell so Muggles who know of magic can see and hear him, Chester, and Cleo. They are invisible to Muggles who don’t. Buckley also gave his wizard the temporary ability to understand Chester.

 

“Here he comes now!” said Chester.

 

-Peeta’s POV-

 

I was coming down the stairs when I spotted two kids staring at the cakes with wonder in their eyes. I frowned. I’ve never seen them in District 12 before. They look so out of place here it’s ridiculous. The girl had reddish brown hair and violet eyes and the boy had black hair and dark brown eyes. I knew they didn’t belong here. Merchants have blonde hair and blue eyes and the Seam people have black hair and grey eyes. On top of that, they had the looks of being perfectly healthy and well-fed children.

 

I approached the door and opened it. “Who are you?” I asked, my voice filled with suspicion. The girl gave me an innocent smile. “Hello, mister. We were just admiring the sweet treats on display and we were wondering if you were responsible for the creative icing.”

 

“Yes, I did the icing,” I answered. I knew she was trying to flatter me. There was something she didn’t want to answer since she avoided my question. I opened my mouth to ask again but the boy cut in.

 

“I’m hungry for something sweet and my belly is growling for cookies. Any chance you might have some?”

 

The girl glared at him. “We didn’t come here for cookies, you know.”

 

“But my stomach wants cookies and I can’t say no to my stomach!”

 

While the kids argued, I began to feel something weird about them. I frowned. I didn’t even know who these kids are, but I couldn’t help being drawn to them. They seem to be surrounded by some supernatural force and I was feeding off it. When the arguing got louder, I had to interfere. “All right, I’ll give you some cookies. Just hang on for a sec.”

 

I ran back inside, grabbed eight chocolate chip cookies and wrapped them in a white cloth. I walked back to the door. “Here you go,” I said, smiling. “Eight chocolate chip cookies. I hope you’ll enjoy them.” I gave the boy the cookies.

 

The boy smiled. “Thank you.”

 

The girl looked sheepish. “Thank you for the cookies, but we don’t have any money.”

 

I figured they didn’t have money since they weren’t from here. “Oh, that’s okay. They’re free.”

 

The boy looked at me in wonder. “Really, they’re free? Thanks!”

 

The girl closed her eyes and nodded as though she was agreeing with something. “Okay, mister. You’ve just proven yourself trustworthy. We’ll tell you our names but we can’t tell you our information yet. My name is Eevee Moon and this fool right here,” she pointed to the boy, “is my best friend, Jason Hakeem.”

 

“I’m Peeta Mellark,” I said.

 

Eevee smiled. “I’m glad we became fast friends.”

 

I nodded. I looked up at the sky. The sun was setting. It was getting late. “Shouldn’t you be going home already?” I didn’t even know where their home was. The kids didn’t seem to belong in District 12.

 

Jason snapped his fingers. “Oh right! We should be going at our friend’s house.”

 

“Who are you staying with?” I asked curiously.

 

“Sorry, Peeta,” said Eevee. “We can’t tell you.” She frowned. She dug into her pockets and pulled out something shiny. Eevee put it in my hands and I gasped. She gave me a gold coin! I looked at the coin in amazement. I’ve never seen a coin like this before. It seemed to be made of real gold. I looked at Eevee and Jason in shock. “I thought you said you didn’t have any money,” I spluttered.

 

Jason laughed. “It’s our way of thanking you for the cookies.” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “We have a secret and we’ll tell you what it is later. You already gain our trust. Can you keep our secret and our trust?”

 

I nodded. There was something behind those eyes of his as I stared into them. I don’t know what it is, but I know it’s good. With one last farewell, Eevee and Jason left. I closed the door and looked at the gold coin in my hand. I hope the kids won’t run into any Peacekeepers.

 

-End of POV-

 

“Cleo, are you sure we can trust Peeta?” Eevee asked, looking at her kneazle.

 

“Of course you can,” Cleo huffed, obviously offended. “If I sensed he was a bad person, I would’ve had you guys out of there faster than you can say Quidditch.”

 

“True,” Eevee giggled. When they reached the Everdeen’s house, they went inside. Except Cleo. She narrowed her amber eyes. Her brownish gold fur bristled. She sensed someone was watching her witch and her friend. Whoever was watching them couldn’t see Cleo or the other familiars because of Buckley’s spell.

 

“Hey, Cleo!” Buckley’s voice called out to her, breaking her concentration. “Are you coming inside or do you want to sleep outside?”

 

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Cleo said. She looked behind her, frowning. She went inside the house and closed the door.

 

A man wearing white armor watched the kids go inside the house. He turned and ran to his house with an evil smile on his lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. The Reaping

Peacekeeper Don raced back to his house with the wind blowing in his face. The two mysterious children went inside the Everdeen's house. He knew they didn't belong in District 12 just by looking at them. A smirk crossed Don's face. He would report this information to President Snow and maybe get rewarded for it. He hated District 12 and its coal-mining ways. It was filthy, disgusting, and poor like the people living in it.

He wanted to work in a higher District like 1 or 2, but President Snow ordered him to work in District 12. Don had wanted to protest, but wisely kept his mouth shut. Who would be foolish and stupid enough to go against the President's word? Certainly not him.

When he went inside his house, which was far better than the ones in the Seam or in town, Don grabbed the black phone on the wall and called President Snow.

"Well?" said Snow, his voice cold as ice. "What do you have anything to report to me?"

"Yes, sir," said Don, breathlessly. "An auburn-haired girl and a black-haired boy are in District 12. . They don't belong in this District or any District. They look far too well-fed and strange."

"Really, now?" said Snow in cool interest. "Interesting. Capture the kids and bring them to the Capitol."

Don opened his mouth to say "Yes,sir," but Snow cut him off.

"I changed my mind. Have the children reaped in the Hunger Games. Let's see how long they survive in the Games. There's going to be an interesting twist this year."

Don chuckled darkly. "Yes, Mr. President."

* * *

 

Eevee and Jason sat on the old sofa with their familiars, waiting for Katniss's return from hunting. It had been two days since they found the portal and entered Panem. They had fun for a while, exploring District 12, but soon they realized how grim the place was, and the possibility of getting reaped for the Hunger Games didn't helped the somber atmosphere that hung in the air like poison.

Though the possibility of Eevee or Jason getting reaped were slim, it still filled them with dread. To make matters worse, today was reaping day.

"Eevee?" said Jason, turning to her. His dark brown eyes were filled with sadness. "If one of us gets reaped, I just want to say thank you for introducing me to the magical world and helping me understand our powers. And for being there for me."

Eevee smiled. "That's what friends are for, Jason. We stick together through thick and thin."

"And we familiars will be there for both of you," said Chester in determination. "No matter what."

They heard the door open and they turned to see Katniss entering the house. They got off the sofa and greeted her. Prim came out of her room wearing a skirt and a ruffled blouse. Katniss went to take a bath, getting ready for the reaping. She came back wearing a blue dress with matching shoes.

"You look beautiful," said Prim in a hushed voice.

"And nothing like myself," said Katniss.

"Prim's right, Katniss," said Buckley. "You are beautiful." He gave her a wink.

"Buckley, stop flirting," teased Cleo, her whiskers twitching in amusement.

The mouse twitched his smalls ears. "I am not flirting. I'm just complimenting her looks."

Eevee and Jason laughed as Katniss rolled her eyes. She hugged Prim. She noticed Prim's blouse pulled out of her skirt.

"Tuck your tail in, little duck," Katniss said as she smoothed Prim's blouse back in place.

Prim giggled. "Quack."

Katniss laughed lightly. "Quack yourself."

As she looked at the two sisters, Eevee's heart ached. She missed her family, especially her brothers, Toby and Andrew. She wondered if her and Jason's family were looking for them. Did they find the portal in the cave? Could they even enter the portal if they found it? She wasn't sure, but she hoped they couldn't. She didn't want them stuck in Panem with no way out.

The Everdeens, Eevee, Jason, and the familiars ate in silence, no one really having an appetite. At one o'clock, they went to the square. There camera crews on rooftops and people signing in. Katniss went to the sixteen-year-old section, Prim in the twelve section, and the magical kids in the fourteen section. Chester and Cleo stayed with Eevee and Buckley stayed with Jason. The familiars didn't want to get separated from them.

Before they left, Chester insisted Eevee and Jason put their wands in his backpack, saying that the Capitol people might search them. Though Katniss told them they didn't do that, Eevee and Jason put their wands in the backpack just in case.

There were three chairs, a podium, and two large balls, one for girls and one for boys, on the stage. Mayor Undersee, a tall, balding man, and Effie Trinket, District 12's escort, filled two of the seats. Effie had a freakishly white smile, pink hair, and a spring green suit.

If this is how she dressed, Eevee thought, looking at Effie in disbelief, I hate to see what the rest of the people look like.

When the town clock struck two, the mayor stepped up to the podium and began to read about how Panem was formed under the ruins of North America. Then he reads the list of District 12's victors, which was only two. The first was dead and the other, Haymitch Abernathy, was a drunk. Said drunk staggered on the stage, obviously very drunk, and collapsed in the third chair. The crowd broke into applause.

Cleo's voice entered Eevee's head. He drinks as much as Hagrid.

I'm pretty sure Haymitch drinks more than Hagrid from the looks of him, Eevee replied. Cleo didn't respond back.

Haymitch tried to give Effie a hug, but she managed to fend him off, much to the amusement of Eevee, who covered her chuckle.

Effie trots to the podium and said, "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

Her pink hair revealed to be a wig because her curls was off center from Haymitch's failed attempt to hug her. She went on to say what an honor it is to be in District 12, which anyone, including Eevee and Jason, could tell that was a lie.

"Ladies first!" Effie said, crossing to the ball filled with the girls' names. She reached in, digging deep in the bowl, and fished out a slip of paper. Everyone in the audience drew collective breaths as she walked back to the podium and read the slip in a loud voice.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

"No!" Chester screamed. He stood on his hind legs, distress in his dark eyes.

Cleo hissed in anger. "Those heartless bastards! They can't send a twelve-year-old to fight in a death battle. Not Prim!"

Eevee's heart ached in pain as she watched Prim slowly walking to the stage shaking slightly. Her face was as white as Dumbledore's beard. Eevee turned to Jason to see his reaction. His face was pale and he was shaking in suppressed rage. Then Eevee heard a strangled cry yelling Prim's name. It was Katniss.

"Prim!" The crowd of kids moved out of the way as Katniss ran to her little sister. "Prim!"

Katniss reached Prim as she's about to walk up the steps. She pushed her behind her.

"I volunteer!" Katniss gasped. "I volunteer as tribute!"

"Katniss, no," Eevee heard Jason mutter. "Oh Merlin, no."

Buckley, who was on his master's shoulder, squeaked in sorrow. "This is so unfair."

"Lovely," said Effie. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we um…" She trails off unsure.

"What does it matter?" said the mayor, looking at Katniss with a pained expression. "Let her come forth."

Prim starts to scream. She wraps her arms around Katniss. "No, Katniss! No! You can't go!"

No one should go, Eevee thought in sadness.

"Prim, let me go," Katniss said harshly. "Let go!"

Eevee saw Gale walking up to the stage. His expression was masked, but she could sense his rage and grief. He picks up Prim and whispers something in Katniss's ear. Prim trashes in his arms, but Gale isn't fazed by her struggle. Katniss walks up the stage.

"Well, bravo!" Effie gushed. "That's the spirit of the games! What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen," Katniss said.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we?"

Eevee wanted to hex Effie then and there, but she knew she couldn't even if she had her wand.

_"There is no glory in killing another," her mother told the children as they talked about the war against Voldemort. "But sometimes we have to kill to protect our friends, family, and ourselves."_

"Come on everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" Effie said excitedly.

But no one claps. They only gave Effie a silent defiance. Everyone knew it was wrong to send kids to the slaughterhouse called the Hunger Games. Then one person touched three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it up. Then everyone followed the person's lead, including Eevee and Jason, who didn't know what it meant, but understood its importance.

Then Haymitch ruins the precious moment by staggering up to Katniss, congratulating her. He threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Look at her. Look at this one!" he yells. "I like her! Lots of…" He tries to think of a word to describe Katniss. "Spunk!"

"More than you!" Haymitch released Katniss and walks to the front of the stage. "More than you!" He said this pointing at the camera.

"Was Haymitch taunting the Capitol or the audience?" Jason asked in bewilderment.

Buckley just shook his head.

As he opens his mouth to continue his rant, Haymitch falls off the stage and knocks himself out. He's whisked away on a stretcher.

"What an exciting day!" Effie said, straightening her wig. "But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!"

Chester gasped. "Oh no."

Effie put her hand in the sea of slips in the boy's bowl and holds up a slip she catched. The magical group prayed it wasn't Gale. Effie read the name out loud.

"Peeta Mellark."

Cleo gasped. She put her paw on her mouth and muttered, "Not that boy."

"Fate is such a bitch," Jason muttered under his breath.

"The odds are not in our favor," Eevee said as she watch Peeta go up the stage. He was struggling to keep his emotions in check, but his blue eyes showed alarm.

Effie asked for volunteers but none came. As she wraps up the reaping, a peacekeeper walks up the stage. He whispered in Effie's ear. Her eyes went wide and she nodded.

"Ladies and gentleman, there has been a change in the reaping."

The audience muttered to each other in confusion. There has never been a change on reaping day. Was a surprise volunteer is District 12 wasn't enough for the Capitol? Eevee couldn't help but feel a sense of dread creeping on her. She and Jason looked at each other. Something bad was going to happen.

"There will two other tributes for District 12," Effie continued. The peacekeeper gave her two slips of paper. She read them.

"Eevee Moon and Jason Hakeem."

"Not them!" Cleo snarled. She unsheathed her long claws. "I'll claw their eyes out!"

"Stand down, Cleo," Eevee whispered in a low voice.

She and Jason walked to the stage, with their familiars following them, seething in rage. The audience parted, making a path for them. Eevee felt numb all over her body. Her mouth was set in a grim line as she and Jason walked up the stage. Chester, Cleo, and Buckley stayed with them. They'll go to the Hunger Games and help them (and Katniss and Peeta) survive.

Mayor Undersee finishes the Treaty of Treason and motions Eevee, Jason, Katniss, and Peeta to shake hands, which they did. As the anthem of Panem plays, the only thought that was in Eevee's mind was:

_The odds are definitely not in our favor._


End file.
